In the marketing of fluids, particularly in the marketing of consumable beverages, it has always been desirable to package the beverages so that they may be readily distributed to the market place and at the same time preserve their natural qualities, such as flavor and carbonation levels, until opened to be consumed. While this type of marketing has been successful in the marketing of beverages in the conventional twelve fluid ounce containers, difficulties have been encountered in maintaining the product qualities of beverages packaged in larger containers once they have been initially opened. Recently, soft drink manufacturers have been marketing beverages in containers having fluid capacities of two or three liters. However, in some cases in order to preserve carbonation after the container has been opened, it is necessary to provide excess carbonation at the time the product is packaged. The equivalent internal pressures generated in the container with these carbonation levels can reach 55 psig at room temperature and 110 psig at 110.degree. F. While some success has been obtained, even the use of excess carbonation levels does not prevent product quality degradation if the product is not consumed within a relatively short time after initial opening. In addition, the decay in product quality becomes more apparent as the container approaches empty. The characteristics associated with beer would not permit beer to be marketed under such packaging techniques.
It has been proposed to market quantities of beer in containers holding the equivalent of a case of beer, twentyfour twelve ounce bottles. Among other considerations, two basic problems are associated with this marketing concept, i.e., the necessity for maintaining the beer under a desired pressure as it is partially dispensed and dispensing apparatus for protecting the beer during shipment and storage and for permitting dispensing in partial increments without degradation thereof. This invention provides dispensing apparatus suitable for this marketing concept.